torres_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Titanio
History Early Life Max Cole was born in the city of Draco, which sent him off to a slave trading market. He was a slave there until the age of 6, when he fled to a different city away from the owner. From age 6, he was homeless. Homeless Max Cole was homeless until the day he met a young girl. She wanted to buy him food, and the father was in a rush. They went to the nearest fast food chain, which was McDonalds. They quickly got their food, and the father tried to hurry up. The daughter wanted to talk with Max. The father decided this would take too long, so he slapped Max, and then his daughter. He threw Max at a random person and strolled off, without his daughter. New Slave Times For the next few years, until he became 17, he was a slave. Every day, he and the daughter would work under the unbearable heat. Over time burns and beating marks developed. The slave trader grew stricter, and enforced the rules harsher. He cut off their food supply. This caused Max to see red, and he killed John McFole. He fled, and then his fellow slaves followed afterwards. Very few were apprehended, and Max illegally crossed the border. College Max was homeless. He was a beggar from the day he crossed the border, until 2 days later. He found a homeless shelter, and rested. He went to the local McDonalds, and got a job their. He worked, and eventually, by age 19, he had enough money to quit. He enrolled at Harvard, who quickly realised the potential of Max. A completely free scholarship was handed to Max, who took the course of Medicine, as his peers urged him on. By age 20 the nation had heard of this prodigy, and so he finished his degree in Medicine. Yale tried giving him a scholarship, which he accepted. After completing Business at Yale, he enrolled at Stanford in Engineering, and Volcanology. MIT was the next college to give Max a scholarship, and by the time he completed his degrees at MIT, Max had degrees in: Medicine, Business, Engineering, Volcanology, Astrophysics, Programming, Computer Science, and Robotics. Business Max was fresh out of college with 8 degrees, at age 25, so he decided to found Iosi Inc. with the little funds he had left. The share prices quickly rose, and his technology became the most sought after three months. Max took the success of Iosi Inc. and founded Atrue LLC., which became the leader in Engineering. Iosi still was on top, and Max was also on top. He founded Asteroid Studios, which became one of the greatest game studios of all time. Max changed what Iosi did, and added an Asteroid mining division when he was 29. At first, stock prices fell. The nation believed this to be the end of the prodigy. This didn’t happen though, as he proved them all wrong when he returned the first asteroid ever. He mined it, and his stock prices rose as fast as they fell. Max was extremely well off now, so he purchased more companies everyday. Iosi Inc. Iosi has been the center of controversy since Max turned 33, as one of the executives was rumoured to be dealing with DREAD. Titanio is made When Max was 36, tragedy occurred. Whilst he presented the newest piece of technology the world wanted, a sniper hit him and he was taken by terrorists. Jackson Embrie kidnapped Max to design a supersuit for him. Max designed a supersuit but utilised it to escape from the facility, and he landed in the middle of nowhere. After this occurred, Max returned home. He was determined to take DREAD down, so he designed Model II. The Model II contained many more weapon systems, and was strong enough for a period of time. Unfortunately, Jackson designed a similar suit, which was strong enough to take Max down. Max returned home and improved it, and released the Model III, which was nimble enough to beat Jackson, at least for a time. Final Fight Max suited up in the courthouse after Jackson destroyed it and flew out. He managed to keep Jackson at bay while he called in exterior support, utilising his satellites. Eventually, Max ejected enough antimatter to explode the city. After this occurred, Max began to turn back until it was revealed Jackson was still alive. Except, he was now Donaath, who Max couldn’t defeat. Local police forces couldn’t aid either, so Max burned the skin off using water. Donaath teleported away, swearing upon his return. Max quickly flew off to aid survivors of a nearby earthquake. Accepting Himself Max accepted the mantle he had granted himself, and so he began working on the Model IV, which would be great enough. Years later, when he possessed the Model VI, he went to aid The Organisation, and Nico. Powers and Abilities Powers Max Cole possesses a wide arsenal of weapons and powers granted by the super suit he wears: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Databasing * Flight However, he also possesses powers not granted by the suit: * Peak-Human Physiology Abilities Max Cole possesses Supernatural Intellect, and has a tested 240 IQ. His abilities are: * Genius-Level Intellect * Master Mechanic * Decent Martial Artist Paraphernalia Equipment Titanio possesses a vast collection of equipment, however his primary weapons are his suits. Transportation When he is not travelling in his suit, he usually drives one of the cars he has made: * Atom * Orbit * Techno * Sideshow * Magic Trivia * Max is worth 85B USD. * Max owns 45 companies Appearances Titanio 1 Gamma Rise of the Peculiaris